It is known that, for aerodynamic purposes, a turbine engine suspension pylon is covered with a fairing. It is additionally known that, in general, a fairing such as this comprises an anterior part which:                is positioned facing the upper part of the turbine engine fan casing,        has the at least approximate shape of an inverted channel section cut into a whistle shape,        is laterally connected to the external fan cowl in such a way that its front end lies flush with the turbine engine air intake external cowl,        can be used to attach the fan cowls, and        is fastened to said fan casing via a front fixing and via a rear fixing.        
In known suspension pylon fairings of this type, said front and rear fixings are rigid in order to hold said fairing anterior part firmly in place on the engine. However, in order to be able to absorb manufacturing and assembly tolerances, it is customary to produce said rear fixing in the form of a relatively loose or adjustable connection.
It will be noted that this fairing anterior part lies in vertical alignment with the fan blades. Hence, when a blade breaks off this impeller and strikes a hard blow on the fan casing under said fairing anterior part, the resulting struck blow is transmitted to the latter part mainly by said rigid front fixing. This causes said fairing anterior part to lift, rotating about the articulation formed by said loose rear fixing, and to deform irreversibly, the front end of this fairing anterior part lifting with respect to the turbine engine air intake external cowl. This causes the fairing anterior part therefore to form a kind of scoop that is particularly prejudicial to aircraft performance, particularly in terms of drag. In a scoop such as this could cause the fan cowls to be ripped off.